ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Orks
Go Back To: Species & Races Note: This page is for all aspects of Orks which are universally shared by the races under this species. Skin: Note on Skin Color: All Orks have skin color ranging from yellowish-green to bluish-green The Reason the Orkish races have green skin is for two reasons, both of which give an advantage to Orks versus some other races. The first reason is that this provides camouflage in green foliage so that they can easily hide from other predators as well as ambush prey. The second reason is related to how the skin is green in the first place. The skin is green because of cells similar to those of plants which can photosynthesize. This is good for two things. The first is that it allows Orkish races to eat far less than other races and starve more slowly. The second is that it allows Orkish races to get oxygen to their cells easily without the need for lungs, which allows them to hold their breath longer and gives them superior stamina compared to other races. This can only happen though if the Ork has sufficient amounts of water in their system or entering their system. Having skin which allows for photosynthesis means that only in special occasions do Orkish races wear a lot of clothing. That's because if they cover their skin they are nullifying the advantage they have been given by evolution. Here are some of the few time where they do wear extra clothing. # Using armor in war / battle. # Royalty / Wealthy who do not care about spending extra money on food # Trekking through extra cold weather. Other Info Relating to Skin: * Backpacks are a lot less popular because they cover a significant portion of the back, the most popular replacement being satchel style bags. * It is almost impossible for Orkish races to become sun burnt. * Orkish races almost universally live in climates warm enough to wear a minimal amount of clothing. * Orkish races have skin that is slightly tougher than that of the elvish. This allows them to use things like gloves or shoes or socks much less often. Fat: The fat that is stored on the bodies of Orks is different from most other species. The fat on Orks is denser and more energy efficient, allowing Orks to have less fat on their bodies as well as looking less fat than a different humanoid species with the same amount of fat on them. The Fat on Orks is also not concentrated in any singular region of the body like in humans. Instead, Orks have a thin layer of fat under their skin all over their body. These differences combine to make Orks look more muscular than other races even when their is the same amount of muscle. It also means that despite having very little fat on them, the average physique is not very vascular at all. Adrenal Gland: The Adrenal glands of Orks are both larger overall, and have a larger outer cortex in relation to itself. The outer cortex of the adrenal glands in Orks is more focused on the androgen testosterone than in humans. This allows both genders of Ork to produce more testosterone and thus making it easier for Orks to become more muscular and be more muscular on average when compared to other humanoid species. Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Species Category:Orks